


You are

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 14, Romance, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Jack is dead, Chuck is the bad guy and the Apocalypse started again. But this time is time for Revelations. In the middle of the angsty situation, Castiel confess his secret, and then Dean did the same with his brother... And Castiel is hidden listening everything.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another prompt but this time is rote this mini fic as a gift for my friend Michyribeiro, because today was her birthday!  
> I hope you enjoy this!   
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“What was that?”asked Dean, trying not to lose it. They've been saved by Jessica, the reaper, from a certain death in the cemetery.

“Is the new Apocalypse.”she smiled nervously, “And yeah, God is the bad guy, and we are kind of screwed,”she finished watching at Castiel, Sam and Dean, squinting her eyes, “So… my job is done, I guess Death is gonna call you anytime… she has a plan so… I can’t say more. See ya!” And Jessica left.

Sam snorted, he was still pressing that blue handkerchief against his shoulder. Castiel noticed, and approached him, “Let me see,” he said, softly. Dean observed that from the corner of his eye. He could feel the painful aura in the angel . He would swear… that shining little star in his eyes… were tears. Dean felt a lump in his throat. But he thought maybe CAS would need some space. So, he squeezed his fists against his thighs, and said nothing.

Castiel gave a deep breath. And then sat.

“Do you think the plan involves Jack?” the angel asked, avoiding his friends's gazes. He just needed a little light of hope. 

Sam pursed his lips and glared at his brother, Dean's eyes went from the younger hunter to CAS. He really didn’t know what to say.

“We don’t know Cas… maybe… he must be in the Empty.” The oldest Winchester answered, not very convinced about it. 

Cas showed a sad half smile, he ran a hand through his face, and he confessed, “I gave my life in exchange for Jack…” Dean opened his eyes in awe, not understanding well what was that all about. Cas touched Sammy's shoulder, healing him.  
Dean tried to process what the angel had just said, then he encouraged himself to ask.

“And… what is that supposed to mean?”  
Sam proved his shoulder and sat silently. Castiel fixed his sad eyes with Dean's worried ones. “He will take me, the Shadow, when I allow myself to be happy.” Cas chuckled incredulously, “What an irony.” He finished, staring at the ceiling.

Dean shook his head, “Are you being serious, here? Why you didn’t tell us?” snapped Dean, trying not to lose his temper. But he was feeling betrayed again. He knew his friend was suffering, but he just couldn’t manage the idea of loosing Castiel again. That clouded all his mind. And his eyes were full of anger and fire again. Sam noticed this, and he stood up, almost running towards him, to stop him.

“Dean… wait…” Sammy just managed to say, but it was useless. Dean was now facing Castiel like a lion.

“Why, Cas? You think this was a tiny little thing to us? Loosing you? Again? We lost so many people… and now you just come out with this as if it was nothing?”

Cas gazed him with watered eyes, “You…, are you going to scold me for this, really? Now? In the middle of this apocalyptic drama, after losing Jack? It doesn’t matter. And I didn’t tell you before because you didn’t need this burden. Not even now.”  
Dean couldn’t believe it… he gave one step forward. Sam was tired to see them fight. “You are not expandable.”murmured the older hunter, Cas pressed his lips nervously, trying not to say something. But he did.

“I will always be for Jack… or for you two. And I think you already know that. I made my choice. As you made your choices so many times. I’m old, Dean. I don’t need no sermons from you, or from anybody. I wish I was dead, and Jack was alive. But no. That didn’t happened, I’m here, waiting for the Shadow now, you know what? I don’t think that will happen any soon. Being happy for me… is just an utopia."

“You can’t say that.” Said Dean, lowering his face. Cas chuckled again.

“Yeah. I can.” The angel replied, and he left. 

Dean was still on the same position, when Sam decided to finally talk with him.

“Why you just didn’t tell him.?” Sam let his tired brain went with that. He was exhausted. “I’m done, Dean.” Dean turned to see him, he frowned.

“What do you mean?” the older brother asked. 

Sam huffed, he sat again and said, with a sad smile on his face, “I’m tired to watching you fight. And not being honest. Mostly you. You are not honest with CAS, Dean. Why?” 

Dean straightened in his place and blinked in amazement, he couldn’t believe the day had come… in which his brother would face him about Castiel. His mouth dried. He always suspected Sam knew. Just because he is so smart and insightful, but he thought that maybe… he will never have the courage to talk about it. He was wrong. Because he felt this was the time.

“What do you mean I’m not honest with CAS?” although… Dean had to test the waters. Sam made his bitchface, and shoot again.

“You love him. And I’m not talking about brotherly love here. I’m talking about being in love. You love Castiel. I see it. I've had always knew.”

Castiel was about to enter again on scene, but when he heard Sam saying that, he decided to stay hidden to hear the rest of the conversation

Dean was red, and he dropped his eyes to the floor. His heart became to run a race, and his hands were sweating. He felt trapped. But he knew Sam deserved the truth. Damn. He deserved that truth too… he needed to say it for once. To himself. It was a a inner scream that he couldn’t avoid anymore. A constant in his life. The meaning of everything. Castiel had become the air he was breathing. The first thing he remember I’m the morning. The last smile when he was about to sleep at night. The impossible dream he dreamed every night. That touch that never came. That kiss he desired the most. Fuck. Yes. Yes, he loved him. He loved him more than his own life.

“Yes. I love him. I love him…”murmured the hunter, his eyes still fixed on the floor. “But what can I do? I had loved him since Purgatory… but he can’t know this. I’m screwed Sammy.” Dean confessed, staring now at his brother’s comprehensive eyes. Sam smiled sweetly.

Castiel opened his mouth surprised. His heartbeats were so loud, he had to touch his chest, as if that would end the race. He was breathless. He never imagined Dean felt that for him.

“Tell him.” Asked Sam, “Now, more than never, he needs to hear it.”  
“I can’t.” Dean was shaking. Sam approached his brother and let a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes you can.” He encouraged him. But Dean was afraid.

“No, Sammy, you don’t understand… I’m terrified… loving him like this… is so huge I don’t even understand it. And I can’t lose him… I can’t Sam. You know I can’t.” there was tears on Dean's green eyes.

“I know this is a big step for you. But the situation, Dean, it came to this limit… is impossible to hide… and we had lost so many people…”

“That’s why I will never say this to CAS and you have to promise me, you won’t tell him. I can’t lose him again. Please.” Dean grabbed Sam by his shoulder, almost in despair. Sam nodded silently.

Castiel was still hidden, he leaned against the wall of the hall. How would he face Dean now after such a revelation?


	2. "I'm not dreaming."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel heard Dean and Sam talking about him. He discovered Dean is in love with him, hidden in the dark. Now is time for the angel to show Dean his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is the second chapter from this mini fic requested by my friend Michyribeiro. I hope you enjoy it!

Later that evening, Castiel heard the brothers preparing guns in the war room. It was obvious they won’t wait for Billie’s plan. With all that Apocalypse on going out there. The angel had the same idea. 

So he decided to approach them quietly. The revelating words Dean had confessed just a couple of hours ago, were so present in his head. He still couldn’t believe it. 

Sam saw him appeared in the room, and immediately switched his gaze to Dean. Dean wasn’t aware yet of Castiel's presence.   
Sammy coughed, “I’ll go for the holy water,” he excused himself, leaving the room. 

Cas gave two steps forward, he was behind Dean now.

“Dean.” The angel called him, with his usual rough voice, Dean gave a little jump when he heard him. He didn’t expect Cas there. 

“Hey, Cas,” he just managed to say, trying not to focus his eyes on him. He felt Castiel scent surrounding him. The angel was now by his side.

“I’ll go with you.” The angel said. Dean showed a half smile, but his eyes were still fixed on the backpack he was preparing.

“Well… this time it won’t be easy.” The hunter huffed, not knowing what to do. He was feeling so uneasy. Now that he accepted he was in love with Castiel… looking him at the eyes… were like trying to watch the sun directly. His legs began to shake when he saw CAS was silent. He could feel Castiel’s blue eyes staring at him with particular attention. Dean gave him a quick glare, his cheeks were red now. “What?”

“I'm sorry if I didn’t tell you the truth about the Empty.” Castiel lowered his face and put one hand on the table. So close and so far.

“Yeah… it’s… it’s ok… we… we have that karma in this team, I guess.” Dean smiled, closing the backpack. And encouraging himself to look at CAS, and there he was… so beautiful as always. Dean shook his head, as if he was laughing at himself, and dropped his eyes to the backpack again.

“So… is everything ok. Between us, I mean,” Castiel was trying to force something there… he didn’t know why he was doing that. Maybe he just needed something more from Dean this time.

“Yeah, man. Sam and I, we are cool. We just need to figure out how to kill the Empty now, but… we are cool…” Dean was babbling now, and his hands began to sweat.

“No, I mean,” Cas made a pause, and then he fixed his eyes with Dean, “I mean you, and me. Us.” Dean almost lost his equilibrium. And why had Cas to be so close to him now? He could feel his heart beating fast in his throat.

“Us?” the hunter swallowed hard when he saw the angel approaching him more and more. And those blue eyes were his perdition.

“Yes, Dean. Are we ok? You and me.”repeated the seraph. Dean had one hand on the backpack, and he squeezed it with nervousness, Castiel saw it, and put his hand covering the hunter's.

“Cas… I…” Dean murmured, and he had to stop, because he felt that hand right there, and he was staring at Castiel’s eyes, and he was feeling his whole scent invading his senses. What the hell was that? A dream? Was he dreaming? Fuck… if this was a dream… then he should take the chance. So he pressed his lips roughly, quickly and messily against the angel's, and Cas just stood there, shocked. When he was about to kissing him back, Dean pulled back and he stared at him with terrified eyes. “I’m not dreaming.” He whispered, swallowing again, Cas tilted his head, and frowning, then he replied…

“No, you are not.” And without hesitation, the seraph kissed him, copping Dean's blushed cheeks. The hunter pressed his body against the angel's and the heat was so evident, he couldn’t handle anymore. He took CAS by his hips, he wanted so much more from him. 

Castiel could feel the smile Dean was making on his lips. Tat was so beautiful. When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other as if they were studying each detail of their faces.

“How? Sam told you.” Dean tried to explain himself why the things changed this way. Cas grinned.

“In fact. I heard you both talking.” The angel dropped his eyes to the floor. That was kind of embarrassing. Dean swallowed hard, such a gorgeous sight of his angel. His heart was in a fast race right now, trying to process Cas knew the truth about his repressed feelings.

“So… you… heard… everything…”said Dean, his face was red again. Cas looked at him and nodded. “Ok… so…”

“I love you too,” whispered the angel, blushing. Dean blinked. Was he sure this wasn’t a dream. Their eyes met again, in silence.

“Can I kiss you again?” asked Dean, he was hypnotized. Cas chuckled, and the room lightened.

“You don’t have to ask for it.”He simply replied, the hunter smiled, still in awe, and pressing their bodies together, he kissed Castiel again. Delicious.

Sam was there… hidden in the dark, he had the holy water in his hands. He smiled fondly at the sight of Dean and Cas kissing, and nodding with pride, he decided to go search for more “things” to pack.


End file.
